bienvenido a la realidad
by NicoleGarcia001
Summary: klaus es enviado a la vida real donde descubre que esta casado con candice accola que para el es caroline y que tienen una hija de 3 meses de edad que para el es hope.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenido a la realidad

Klaus estaba sentado en su estudio con un vaso de bourbon, pensando en lo que iba a hacer con respecto a su hija . no podía creer que la había visto por primera vez en mil años desde mystic falls sentía esperanza.

Pensando en mystic falls le hizo pensar en ella y como lamentaba esa promesa que le había hecho de alejarse , cuando en realidad no quería ni estar un metro lejos de ella.

De repente una luz blanca apareció frente a el, tubo que cerrar los ojos por la luz. De repente todo se volvió negro. **este es mi primer fanfic haci que bueno espero que les guste y sigan esta historia. p.d:no soy dueña de the originals o vampire diaries y solo hay un personaje que es mio****_  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapted 1

Abriendo los ojos lentamente miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación diferente estaba decorada con los mismos colores que la suya pero esta era más grande. También que se sentía diferente tanto como humano y se dio cuenta de que era humano. De repente una nota apareció frente a él y leyó el contenido.

Estimado Klaus

En este universo eres un famoso actor de nombre Joseph Morgan puedes buscan en internet y wiki pedía sobre ti. Al hecho que sorprenderá con quien estas feliz mente casado y con una hija de tres meses de edad te recomendamos que busques en internet sobre ti. actúa con prudencia y no te alteres. al final de esto desearas nunca irte de este universo.

Att:¿?

Chapted 2

No podía creer que esto le estaba pasando a él y quién demonios se creen para creer que no desearía salir de este infierno.

Al lado de la mesita de noche estaba una laptop. La agarro e ingreso al buscador de google y escribió Joseph Morgan en el buscador y presionó enter. y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo eran fotos de él . Vio su biografía y comenzó a leer.

Joseph Morgan es un actor ingles mejor conocido por interpretar a Niklaus Mikaelson en la famosa serie the originals y the vampire diaries , tiene 33 años .casado con su co-estrella de the vampire diaries ,candicce accola con la tanbien tiene su primera hija llamada mia kylie Morgan.

se sentía un poco mal al pensar que en realidad no existe. Aunque le gustaba el hecho de que tuviera una hija.

Hizo clic en el nombre de su supuesta esposa y fue un shock para ver una foto de caroline hay no lo podía creer.

Candice rene accola mejor conocida por interpretar a caroline forbes en la famosa serie the vampire diaries. Reciente mente se caso con el actor Joseph Morgan mejor conocido por interpretar a Niklaus mikaelson en the originals y the vampire diaries. Con el que tiene su primera hija llamada mia kylie Morgan.

Decir que estaba en shock era un eufemismo se quedo de piedra literalmente.

Entonces se acordó de la nota que decía que se sorprendería de saber con quién estaba feliz mente casado. Si estaba sorprendido, escribió el nombre de su hija en el buscador no podía creer que eran fotos de hope pero no podía creer que en realidad la madre de hope era caroline. Se dijo a si mismo que tenía que averiguar mas sobre el mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de pasar la mañana entera investigando descubrí muchas cosas y algunas tuve que marcarlas en algunas notas para poder recordarlas.

Candice es caroline

Hope era su hija y candice era la madre de hope y su nombre era mia.

No tenía hermanos.

Que aquí rebekah se llamaba Claire holt y dejo la serie para hacer otro programa.

Su mejor amigo era charles Davis que era Marcel.

Y que mikael era conocido como Sebastián roche.

Y por último que su hija vivía con caroline por que ambos estaban filmando diferentes series…etc

Después busco en línea todos los episodios de ambas series, comenzó a verlos cuando termino miro que eran las 12:05.

Decidió que debía ver dónde demonios estaba, se levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras y no le sorprendió ver que estaba en una mansión. Oyó movimiento en la cocina y al entrar vio a una señora de no más de 40 años.

Al verlo entrar ella le sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

"buenos días señor Morgan, le gustaría algo de comer" dijo con un acento ingles.

No sabía qué hacer, así que actuó lo más normal posible.

"si me encantaría señora…" dije lo más amable posible no sabía cómo llamarla.

"jones, señor Morgan no puedo creer que se le olvido mi nombre de nuevo" dijo terminando con una risita al final.

Hubo un silencio cómodo en la cocina, después de un rato puso un plato de huevos revueltos con tocino y tostadas francesas junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Después de un rato volvió a hablar de nuevo.

"la señora candice llamo esta mañana, le sorprendió saber que usted todavía no se había levantado, le dije que usted estaba muy cansado por la grabación de la serie y su vuelo desde nueva york" dijo con una sonrisa al hablar de caroline, espera… dijo que llamo.

"ah, ella llamo y que dijo" dije tratando de no parecer ansioso, pero en realidad quería saber y conocer a esta nueva versión de caroline.

"ella llamo para informarle que tuvo que cambiar su vuelo por que mia comenzó a llorar en la madrugada de anoche, trato de calmarla pero no dejo de llorar con nada, así que tuvo que llamar a la pediatra de la bebe y hacer una cita para esta mañana" dijo la señora jones como explicación.

Al oír medico de repente mi alarma interna se activo y mi preocupación salió a flote.

"Que paso, está bien hay algo malo con mia" dije verdaderamente me comporte como un padre preocupado por su hija y en cierto modo ella es mi hija.

"no se preocupe señor Morgan, no había nada malo con mia solo tenía gases y por eso estaba llorando, no es de extrañar que la señora se preocupara por su hija, eso pasa cuando eres madre primeriza entras en pánico por solo verla llorar" dijo con una sonrisa, por como habla debe de ser madre.

"ah, casi se me olvidaba su vuelo llega a las 7:40 p.m. por american airlines" termino de decir, estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando me recordé de que no sabía dónde demonios estaba.

"ahh, señora jones donde estamos exactamente, creo que se me olvido y adonde se dirige ahora, por si la necesito más adelante." Dije con una sonrisa mostrando mis hoyuelos.

"si que esta olvidadizo hoy, pero para responder estamos en Londres en su residencia oficial. Tiene varias residencias en todo el mundo como la villa en la toscana o la de Italia, su residencia en Mónaco,los Hampton, su Pent-house en nueva york, su cabaña en suiza, su mansión en Miami y no nos olvidemos de su otra mansión en playa del lago en california y la mansión de nueva Orleans y la casa en calabazas, california. Y yo ahora voy a ordenar su habitación y la habitación de mia, para cuando llegue la señora y su hija" dijo y con eso salió de la cocina y me quedo con la boca abierta, no pensaba que tendría tantas residencias pero no me sorprende se supone que soy famoso.

Termine de comer lo que quedaba en mi plato, y otra señora vino y lo recogió.

Subí a la que recordaba que era mi habitación y no había notado que había varias puertas o el tamaño de la habitación, esta debe ser la suite principal.

Abrí las puertas francesas que daba al balcón y seguro que tiene una vista increíble. Volví a entrar en la habitación y comencé a abrir puertas, abrí la puerta doble más grande aparte de la de la salida y era como entran en un maldito centro comercial de ropa de alta costura, había una parte para los zapatos y era como una maldita biblioteca, las marcas más conocida eran: Christian louboutin, Prada, Jimmy Choo, Alexander McQueen, Gucci, Chanel, Brian atwood, fendi, manolo blahnik y más.

Por no hablar de las filas y filas de vestidos de diseñadores famosos como: Armani , Elli sabb , Alexander McQueen , Chanel , valentino , Karl lagerfeld ,Christian Dior , dolce & gabanna ,carolina herrera ,jean paúl Gautier , versace , óscar de la renta , Roberto cavalli , vera Wang y más.

Y cajones llenos de jeans de marca, y los estantes llenos de bolsas de diseñador como: Marc jacobs, Prada, Louis vuitton, Gucci, Chanel, Michael kors.

Y hubo puertas que daban a diferentes secciones como: lencería de victoria secret, joyas, deportes, chaquetas de cuero, blazers y más. También había un tocador con diferentes perfumes de marcas caras.

Sin duda este closet fue creado para una reina y sin dudas se lo merecía.

Salgo del closet y cierro la puerta. Fue a la otra puerta y esa era la del baño o mejor dicho spa. Había dos gigantescos lavados en mármol italiano, una ducha para diez personas por no hablar de la bañera.

Rápidamente salió del baño y solo quedaban dos puertas un mini armario para las maletas y lo que parece su closet. Tenía que admitir que tenia estilo era básicamente la ropa que usa diario a excepción de algunos trajes de diseñador.

Cogí lo que normalmente usaría, me desvestí y tome una ducha. Después de la ducha saco unos bóxers de un cajón y me termino de vestir.

Al terminal me pregunto dónde estaba mi celular y comencé a buscarlo. Lo encontré al lado de la cama me di cuenta que era iphone5s negro en el momento que lo prendí vi muchas fotos mías y candice muy cariñosos y muchas de él y su hija y candice.

Me di cuenta que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes la mayoría de candice, Michael, julie, paúl , Daniel , Claire. En ese momento el celular comienza a sonar y en la pantalla aparece el nombre y foto de candice, entre en pánico no sabía qué hacer así que presione responder.

Todo se detuvo cuando oí su voz.

"hey, baby" dijo con una voz llena de amor.

"hola, amor…"dije feliz de escuchar su voz.


	4. Chapter 4

**El encuentro**

"hey, baby" dijo con una voz llena de amor.

"hola amor" dije con una sonrisa.

"oye, se que nos esperabas en la mañana, pero con lo de mia y las grabaciones mi mente está en otro lugar" dijo con un suspiro al final.

"no te preocupes cariño, entiendo yo también estoy lleno con la grabación" dije tratando de sonar lo mas normar posible.

"jajajaja, muy gracioso tu nunca te preocupas siempre lo coges suave y te estresas" dijo con una risa falsa que me hiso reír entre dientes. "cambiando de tema, te llamaba para saber si mandarías al chofer a recogernos o vendrías tu" termino de decir.

"mandare al chofer a recogerlas, si no te molesta" dije sin saber si se molestara por no ir a recogerlas.

"no me molesta, además traigo mucho equipaje. Estaba pensando que cuando llegue podríamos hacer una noche de cine como ver todos las temporadas de the vampire diaries y the originals" dijo entusiasmada con la idea de una noche de cine.

"claro por qué no amor, me encantaría" dije con una sonrisa usando mi encanto.

"puedes decirle a la Sra. jones que no se olvide de poner la mantita rosada en la cuna de mia" dijo.

"ok cariño" dije con todo mi encanto.

"tengo que colgar y asegurarme de que no se me olvide nada. Bye te amo" dijo sinceramente y yo me quede de piedra, ella me dijo que me ama no sabía que responder.

"también te amo cariño" dije

Y corgue.

Salí de la habitación para buscar a la Sra. Jones. Vi una puerta doble abierta, dos puertas de mi habitación y entre la habitación estaba decorada en tonos champagne y cuando vi la cuna supe que esta habitación era el vivero de mia.

La señora jones estaba organizando la ropa en el armario y por ropa quise decir mucha ropa. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo se dio cuenta de que yo estaba en la habitación después de un momento comenzó a hablar.

"¿necesita algo señor Morgan?" dijo

"candice me llamo y dijo que le pidiera que ponga la mantita rosa de mia en su cuna" le dijo como explicación

"claro la mantita rosa como se me olvidaría la única cosa que hace que duerma toda la noche" dijo riéndose de sí misma.

"ok, se que sonara raro pero de repente se me olvido donde queda cada habitación de la casa" le dije tratando de sonar distraído.

"claro, la mansión tiene 30 habitaciones con baño, 5 suite que dos de ellas son la principal y esta, 8 baños.

Hay un gimnasio con sauna, dos piscinas una interior y otra exterior, está el vestíbulo, las dos salas que son la gran sala y otra más pequeña, esta su estudio de arte, su oficina, una sala de entretenimiento.

El cine que está abajo, la cocina, la sala donde está la mesa de billar, la biblioteca, una cancha de tenis y la bañera de hidromasaje y el spa" dijo tomando una bocanada de aire cuando termino.

"ok y donde esta mi estudio" le pregunte tratando de no sonar desesperado porque en estos momentos necesitó pintar.

Después de horas de pintura Salí de mi estudio y baje el gran escalón, encontré a la señora jones en la cocina. Levanto la vista de lo que estaba haciendo cuando me vio entra y comencé a hablar.

"señora jones que hace" dijo como pregunta.

"parece que se le ha ido la noción del tiempo señor Morgan son las 5:45 eso significa que la señora candice ya llego a Londres su vuelo se adelanto, ya mande al chofer a buscarla al aeropuerto y llegaran aquí como en media hora" dijo y volvió hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

No puedo creer que estuve en mi estudio por 4 horas sin darme cuenta de que ya era la hora de por fin conocer a esta versión de caroline.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

No podía creer que no me di cuenta de nada estaba mal con mia y que eran solo gases, pero eso quito una preocupación de mis hombros, estaba tan preocupada de algo estuviera mal con mi bebe. Pero eso ya paso.

Ahora estoy en el aeropuerto de Londres esperando a james para venir a recogernos, mia se quedo dormida a mitad del vuelo y todavía no ha despertado.

La tengo en su asiento de bebe a mi lado con su chupete en su pequeña boquita y su mantita arropándola. Comienzo buscar en su bolsa de pañales Louis vuitton color malva y me aseguro de que tengo lo que necesito en caso de que se despierte y tengo pañales, biberones, un cambio de ropa por si se ensucia, baberos etc.…

Por fin llega james a recogernos y comienza a entrar mi equipaje de Louis vuitton y el de mia en la camioneta, cuando termina yo recojo mi bolso marc jacobs y la bolsa de pañales y el recoge el asiento de bebe y entramos a la camioneta.

Me entrega a mia y la coloco a mi lado y el bolso de pañales abajo, y james comienza a hablar.

"espero que haya tenido un buen viaje señora" dice y ruedo los ojos a su formalidad.

"james, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames señora, mi nombre es candice" digo no sé cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo.

"lo siento señora se me olvida" dijo en modo de disculpa.

"no hay problema, james" digo. Y el prende el motor de la camioneta y comenzamos nuestro camino a la mansión.

Como a mitad del camino mia comienza a quejarse y eso significa que esta despierta. Le quito la manta y busco un juguete en la bolsa de pañales para entretenerla hasta que lleguemos a la mansión y se queda quieto el resto de viaje hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la mansión.

Recojo a mia en su asiento de bebe y mi bolso y la bolsa de pañales y salgo de la camioneta.

Veo a james sacando las maletas de la camioneta así como el coche de mia. Comienzo a caminal hacia la entrada y entro en la casa veo a Joseph mirándome fijamente, si no lo conociera diría que me ve como si no me hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

"hola…" digo muy de espacio

* * *

><p><strong>KPVO<strong>

Cuando oí el motor del coche en la entrada y las puertas abrir y cerrar me quede paralizado, después la puerta principal se abrió y la vi estaba vestida con una chaqueta de cuero, leggins negros, camiseta nike y tenis nike. Llevaba gafas de sol ray ban arriba en su cabeza y llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

Tenía una bolsa de pañales colgando de su hombro y una bolsa negra descansando en su codo. Pero lo que me llamo la atención fue asiento de bebe que tenía en su mano.

Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, en su cara estallo una gran sonrisa y comenzó a hablar.

"hola…" dijo lentamente.

"hola, amor" dije mostrando mi encanto.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la isla de la cocina y hay deposito la bolsa de pañales, la bolsa negra y el asiento de bebe. Abrí la boca para comenzar a hablar, pero fui silenciado por sus labios sobre los míos. De repente me di cuenta de que me estaba besando y esperaba que yo respondiera su beso. Así que le respondí con todo lo que tenia de repente un balbuceo nos separo, ella se alejo sonriendo. Y cogía a mia fuera de su asiento, tenía un chupete en la boca pero era la misma, era hope.

"parece que alguien esta ansiosa por estar con papi" dijo candice mientras me la entregaba. Cuando la cogí me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules y comenzó a balbucear.

Yo le sonreí y comencé a hablarle.

"hola princesa" le dije sonriendo cuando ella comenzó a reírse.

"voy estar arriba desempacando, por si me necesitas" dijo candice y recogió su bolso negro y la bolsa de pañales.

"ok, amor" dije todavía concentrado en mia.

Antes de subir las escaleras se acerco y deposito un casto beso en mis labios, nos sepamos los dos estábamos sonriendo. Ella se alejo no sin antes besar la mejilla de mia.

* * *

><p><strong>gracias a todos lo que comentaron espere que les guste <strong>

**el link del tablero de esta historia en pinterest esta en mi perfil**


	5. Chapter 5

_**El encuentro continuación**_

**CPVO**

Subí las escaleras, hacia nuestra habitación. Abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que todas las bolsas de viaje estaban ahí, comencé a desempacar y colocar los pares y pares nuevos de tacones en su lugar.

Cuando termine solo quedaban las bolsas de mia y mis maletas vacías, comencé a guardar las maletas vacías en el armario.

Cogí la bolsa de pañales y las bolsas de mia y entre a su vivero, comencé a guardar toda su ropita en su armario y productos para su cuidado, también vacíe la bolsa de pañales, cogí algunos biberones y Salí de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras y al entrar en la cocina una de las vistas mas adorables me saludo.

Joseph estaba sentado en una silla y sostenía a mia cerca de él asiéndole caras adorables.

Parece que estaba muy concentrado, porque no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Mia fue la que soltó un grito de alegría cuando me vio y alerto a Joseph de mi presencia y levanto la vista con una sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos, yo fui la primera en hablar.

"veo se están poniendo al día" dije con una sonrisa y comencé a caminar hacia el lava vajilla puse hay los biberones.

"si amor" dijo viendo a mia balbucear.

"ok" dije acercándome y tomando a mia de sus manos.

"Hey!" dijo haciendo pucheros como un niño de 5 años.

"yo y esta señorita vamos a estar en la sala de entretenimiento viendo una película y tu vas a subir y ponerte una henley limpia. Así podrás unirte a nosotras" dije y comencé a camina hacia la sala de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

Después de cambiarme la henley fui a la sala de entretenimiento y mia esta hipnotizada viendo la película de enredados y candice está enviando mensajes por su teléfono.

Entro y me siento a su lado y ella comienza a reír y eso captura mi curiosidad.

"que es tan gracioso, amor" le pregunto y me acerco y veo que es viendo un video.

"estaba viendo el cwestionator de Sebastián y es muy gracioso" dice. "ten velo tu mismo" dice y me pasa su teléfono.

Después de ver el video me siento indignado.

"yo no soy así" digo como un niño de 5 años.

"si, si lo haces y es muy gracioso verlo" dice con una risita.

"te estás burlando de mi, amor" dije con una sonrisa.

"no me atrevería" dijo riéndose y mirándome a los ojos, y no me di cuenta lo cerca que estábamos, que sentí su aliento en mis labios.

Mia comenzó a quejarse y el momento se rompió y ella se levanto tomando a mia con ella y subió las escaleras.

Me quede quieta pensado en lo estaba a punto de pasar, estaba a punto de besarla. Aunque en realidad yo quería besarla.

Subo las escaleras, y entro en la cocina, y la vista trae una sonrisa a mi rostro.

Candice está sentada en uno de los bancos de la isla de la cocina, alimentando a mia con biberón, y la señora jones cocinando lo que creo que es paella.

Después de que mia termina, la coloca sobre su hombro y comienza a darle palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

"tienes mi teléfono" me pregunta, todavía dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Recuerdo que lo puse en el bolsillo de mis jeans, lo encuentro y se lo entrego.

Ella me pasa a mia, la señora jones pone un plato de paella en frente de ella y ella coge el tenedor y comienza a comer y revisar su teléfono.

Cuando termina coge su teléfono y a mia de mis brazos y sube las escaleras, y yo la sigo hasta el vivero de mia. Donde me la entrega y se dirige al baño donde comienza a hablar.

"puedes quitarle la ropa, para bañarla por favor" dice y yo comienzo a quitarle su abrigo rosa, después su camisetita a cuadros rosa y por ultimo le quito sus mini legings y sus pequeñas media rosas.

Cuando esta sin ropa, a excepción de su pañal. Candice la coge, le quita el pañal y la mete en la bañera y comienza a bañarla, cuando casi termina comienza a hablar.

"puedes pasarme la toalla rosada que esta doblada en el sillón blanco" dice sin quitarle los ojos de encima a mia.

Hago lo que me pidió y le entrego la toalla y ella envuelve a mia con la toalla y comienza a secarla.

Después secarla y ponerle un pañal limpio, coge una crema de bebe, que huela a rosas y jazmín y comienza a ponérsela en todo el cuerpo después le pone una pijama de princesa y baja las escaleras.

Se acerca al asiento de bebe, tomo su chupete y se lo pone en su pequeña boquita.

La señora jones viene y candice le entrega a mia para que la duerma.

Después ella baja hasta la sala de cine y yo la sigo y nos sentamos en los sillones.

Ella toma el control, presiona un botón y en la pantalla aparece un menú.

"Así que quieres ver todos los episodios de the vampire diaries" dice mirándome.

"claro, amor" dije con una sonrisa.

"ok" dice, selecciona algo en la pantalla y comienzan a reproducirse el video.

Horas más tarde estamos a mitad de la temporada 4 y ella ha puesto su cabeza en mi regazo y comenzó a enviar mensajes.

No puedo creer todo lo que e vistos, es raro verlo desde otro punto de vista.

Una hora más tarde estamos viendo el episodio 100 de la serie y es en que donde Katherine muere.

Llega la escena donde caroline llega a la casa de huéspedes Salvatore, y dice que se perdió en el bosque y se quita un par de hojas de cabello.

"enserio, se perdió, que escusa mas débil" dije riendo entre dientes.

"no juzgues, todas quisiéramos perdernos en el bosque con Klaus" dice y bajo mi vista hacia ella, conmocionado por sus palabras.

"que quieres decir, amor" dije con una sonrisa.

"quiero decir, que vamos, Klaus es mi personaje favorito" dijo mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo.

"porque es tu personaje favorito" le pregunte, con curiosidad por saber su respuesta.

"porque es: un chico malo, algunas veces es dulce y otras veces es un psicópata pero eso es lo que lo hace interesante y es súper, súper caliente y sexy. Y creo que caroline es una estúpida por no darle una oportunidad, porque, enserio yo no lo pensaría dos veces antes de decirle que si, a quien no le encantaría que un chico malo, caliente y sexy estaría dispuesto a por el mundo a tus pies si tu se lo pidieras, a todas pero ella piensa demasiado pero todos se dan cuenta que a ella le gusta Klaus pero tiene miedo de que piensen los demás" termino de decir ella como explicación.

"Así que es tu pareja favorita" le pregunte.

"si, pero creo que Klaus es un hipócrita por que dijo que iba a esperarla sin importar el tiempo que cueste, pero se acostó con genevieve y ahora anda atrás de Camille, que en mi opinión es una copia barata de caroline" dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"creo que lo de la bruja era para manipularla y Camille nunca va a remplazar a caroline" dije siendo sincero.

"de todos modos, julie dijo que caroline y Klaus tienen asuntos que pendientes y que caroline sigue y seguirá presente en la cabeza y el corazón de Klaus" dijo y seguimos viendo la pantalla.

De repente ella se sienta a horcajadas en mis piernas y comienza a besarme el cuello y mi polla comienza a hacer presión en mis pantalones. Su boca va subiendo por mi mandíbula.

Hasta que sus labios se unen a los míos, y me besa con fiereza, siento sus manos subiendo por debajo de mi henley y decido tomar el control de esto.

* * *

><p><strong>CPVO<strong>

De repente se levanta sin romper el beso y yo le rodeo con mis piernas.

No me di cuenta cuando nos subió por las escaleras y nos llevo al dormitorio.

Me tira encima de la cama y se quita la henley por la cabeza.

Me quita las cuñas y los calcetines. Y después los jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>KPVO<strong>

_De repente olvide que esta no era caroline e hice lo que haría con ella._

Tomando ese indicio, Klaus reclamó sus labios sin decir nada más. Sus manos estaban por todas partes mientras besaba sus labios hinchados. Su abrazo se profundizó, se convirtió en más hambre y más difícil cuando su boca se apretó contra el suyo, tan caliente y húmedo. Su lengua se entrelazó con la suya, y sus manos tomaron los pechos por encima de la tela de su top que ella se había puesto, provocando un grito ahogado en la parte posterior de su garganta. Él le acarició la cintura, acariciando sus brazos desnudos. Finalmente acunó su rostro y la besó de nuevo con la profundización de fervor. Ella le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión imprudente. _Ella quería esto.__Necesitaba sentirlo._

Ella jadeó mientras sus manos se mueven por debajo de su top de satén a sus pechos desnudos. Sus pezones se apretaron a los puntos duros, afilando con exquisito placer mientras apretaba cada uno de ellos suavemente entre los dedos. Sus labios estaban calientes sobre su piel mientras se movía hacia abajo, mordisqueando su barbilla, lamiendo su garganta. De repente, Klaus arrancó lo que quedaba de su ropa hacia abajo, haciendo que las correas de su sujetador de encajen se deslizaran por su hombros como la tela se rindió, dejando a Candice desnudo a excepción de sus bragas y sujetador de encaje. Mostró brutalidad áspera para su vestido, pero él le acarició el cuerpo como si fuera un precioso y frágil tesoro.

"Eres tan hermosa", se quedó mirando, disfrutando de su figura perfecta y pechos erguidos.

Candice gimió mientras sus grandes manos cubrieron sus pechos llenos, desnudos, exprimiendo cada pezón, abrazados como un manjar para el placer de su boca.

Cuando bajó la cabeza, sintió el calor húmedo de su aliento contra su pezón y se apoderó de la colcha de seda color crema debajo de ella.

"Oh… Mmmm." Ella gimió como toda su boca envolvió su pezón, succionando suavemente, su lengua arremolinándose contra su apretado, pico hinchado.

Ella inspiró en pequeños jadeos desesperados como su boca caliente y húmeda se trasladó a mamar del otro pecho a su vez.

Klaus dibujó un pezón en su boca. Con una lengua saber, manipuló el delicado brote hasta su culminación. Arrastró el meollo de licitación en más profundo, devorando toda la carne de color rosa-, chupar, mordisquear y remolinos, él la atacó en un frenesí de deseo.

"Joseph", ella gimió, agarrándose a él con dedos codiciosos. Repitió el mismo tratamiento lento y paciente con su otro pezón, chupar, mordisquear y agitando hasta que sus pezones estaban duros guijarros.

Satisfecho de que sus pechos estaban húmedos e hinchados, sus pezones rojo y distendido, cambió su atención a las partes inferiores de su cuerpo.

Su mano acarició su pierna al descubierto de una manera lenta y sensual. El gran peso de su cuerpo musculoso dura la presionó hacia abajo en la suavidad de la cama, y ella sintió que sus dedos lánguidamente explorar por su pantorrilla desnuda para acariciar el hueco detrás de la rodilla.

Como él succionó su pecho, su mano continuó moviéndose hacia arriba. Acariciando su cara externa del muslo y la parte interna del muslo.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con abandono mientras besaba su garganta, besando el valle entre sus pechos a la suave curva de su vientre. Ella sintió el rápido movimiento de su lengua dentro de su botón del vientre, pero antes de que pudiera capta plenamente lo que estaba haciendo, sus dientes estaban tirando suavemente hacia abajo el borde superior de su ropa interior.

Klaus empujó sus piernas y ella sintió su aliento contra sus muslos. Se estremeció mientras besaba sus piernas. Él dio una mano burlas por debajo del borde inferior de las bragas, y sus uñas se apoderó en sus hombros.

"Por favor, Joseph," ella gimió. Contuvo la respiración; los ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras su mano se ahuecó el montículo entre sus piernas. Aspiró su punto más sensible a través de la tela de encaje, y ella gritó. "Joseph…"

Klaus deslizó sus largos dedos en un rastro en negrita debajo de su remojo bragas y gimió con anticipación. "Eres tan húmedo y listo para mí, cariño," ronroneó sexy.

Candice sintió que él le arrancó las bragas y el segundo siguiente estaba llorando de placer. Klaus estaba lamiendo ella, extendiendo su amplia con los dedos para que pudiera probar cada pliegue resbaladizo.

Candice se volvió enormemente por el espectáculo de Klaus enterrada entre sus piernas. Sintió el edificio placer dentro de ella al sentir su lengua hábil en su clítoris y su pulgar rodeando su meollo. Su lengua jugaba con ella, burlándose de ella, un momento por su lamiendo con su anchura, a continuación, pasar a chasquear su protuberancia sensible con la punta. Ella estaba siendo absorbida por un remolino de éxtasis, ahogándose en oleadas de placer. Sus caderas levantadas por su propia voluntad para cumplir con la boca como la tensión en su núcleo más profundo construyen más y más alto.

"Oh Joseph," ella gimió. Candice no pudo detener el grito que surgió de ella cuando él la lamió. Sus jugos corrían salvajemente. Podía oír sus tragos con hambre mientras él la lamía, y ella se había ido con él. Él chupó y lamió hasta que ella fue cegada con éxtasis.

Candice sabía tan dulce, Klaus tan caliente que no podía dejar de gemir de placer. Su calor fluyó sobre él, lo atrapó. Se ha rodado en ella como él nunca tuvo una mujer antes, disfrutando del dulce almizcle de su esencia.

"Oh dios," Ella gimió, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Él metió la lengua hasta tan lejos en ella como que podía alcanzar. Lamiendo su un minuto, luego se retiró, lo que la hizo gemir. Rodeando su lengua alrededor de su clítoris sensible, aflojó un dedo en su calor húmedo. Curva y sondeo, encontró su punto G y pasó la punta de su dedo sobre ella una y otra vez.

"Oh... Oh... Joseph," ella gritó y comenzó a temblar. Él continuó a lamer su clítoris, frotando su punto G suavemente ahora, y LAP sus jugos, disfrutando de su sabor- único que ella sabía a dulce ambrosía a él. Él podría lamer su coño toda la noche.

Candice gimió cada vez más fuerte con cada deslizamiento de su lengua sobre su coño y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó cuando su primer orgasmo la reclamó. Klaus lentamente lamió desde su orgasmo inducido por alto, disfrutando hasta la última gota de su jugo dulce.

Ella acababa de empezar a descender desde lo alto de la soltó cuando sintió Klaus le besó los labios de la vulva hinchados suavemente, levantó la cabeza y se movió lentamente hacia arriba, arrastrando besos de mariposa en el camino.

"El mío," gruñó posesiva. Él mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja en broma y luego chupó la unión de su hombro y el cuello en la boca, tirando de la piel, con ganas de marcarla como suya. Apretó la boca llena en la curva de su cuello en su punto de pulso y chupó el lugar con, remolcadores duras profundas. Sus dientes rozaron la piel delicada y mordieron hasta contusiones formaron marcándola. Su marca. Sintió que sus uñas en su espalda mientras ella gritaba de placer y dolor.

"Lo siento si te hice daño, el amor," murmuró colocando un suave beso en la pasión roja marcar su boca había hecho en su cuello. Él le acarició la barbilla, levantando la cara para que pudiera mirarla. Se quedó mirando intensamente en esos ojos verdes azules fascinantes y cautivadores, sintiéndose tan increíblemente, intensamente, profundamente enamorado de ella. "Te amo, Candice."

Porque solo momento, se sentía como el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ella lo miró a los intensos ojos azules y, cuando vio lo que ella sabía que era el amor, ella sonrió. Ella acarició su mejilla, sus ojos brillando de felicidad y amor, "Yo también te amo, joseph."

Klaus sintió que su corazón se disparó en el pecho a su confesión. _Ella lo amaba! esta versión de__Caroline lo amaba!_ Klaus besó de nuevo, su boca caliente y duro contra el de ella.

El beso se volvió más caliente, más profundo, más y más intensa con cada segundo de sus labios y lenguas chocaron. Él le acarició la cara ad deslice sus manos en la cascada de su pelo. Su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad como la de ella se estremeció con anticipación.

"Te quiero, cariño. Tú eres mío", dijo con voz ronca. Él reclamó su boca en otro beso posesivo. Un beso que hizo más urgente aún como su excitación se endureció aún más cuando Candice se apretó contra él. Carne con carne, tentadora, abrasador.

Por un breve segundo, razón entró en su mente otra vez. Levantó su boca de la de ella, con los ojos pesados. El deseo inundó su rostro. Pero él necesitaba oír las palabras: para asegurarse. No quería que ella se arrepienta de ello mañana.

"Estás seguro?" Contuvo el aliento. Sus terminaciones nerviosas dolían de deseo. No creía que tal pasión podría existir, pero lo hizo, tal vez por _el amor_, que nunca había amado a una mujer tanto como este ángel rubio delante de él. Se le asustó, le resultaba impresionante, y le emocionó al mismo tiempo.

"Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida", susurró ella, el amor y el deseo componen su cara.

Poco a poco, Klaus salpicada en la frente, los párpados, las mejillas, la nariz y la barbilla con suaves besos seductores. Luego continuó cayendo besos todo sobre los hombros y el estómago, dejando un rastro caliente de deseo por todo su cuerpo. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de su mancha, sature deslizó de su coño de nuevo. Separó los pliegues hinchados, sus dedos rodeando el nudo hinchado de su clítoris con movimientos tortuosamente lentos.

"Joseph, por favor, te necesito," ella gimió. Candice tiró con impaciencia la cintura de sus boxeadores, su cuerpo no pudo soportar su ministerio un momento más.

"Candice", Klaus gruñó, deslizando un dedo dentro de ella. Se retiró el dedo, recubiertos en sus jugos, y se inserta dos. Ella gimió, moviendo su contra. Empujó sus dedos más profundo, hasta que encontró su punto G- hinchada, entonces él la frotó sin piedad.

Ella gritó cuando ella llegó a su clímax por segunda vez. Su coño apretado, aferrándose a sus dedos mientras se acercaba. Ella empapaba los dedos con sus jugos. "Bloody Infierno, cariño," él gimió como él a toda prisa se deshizo de sus boxeadores, arrojándolas al suelo, dejando a ambos gloriosamente desnudo.

Klaus atacó su boca con ferviente pasión de nuevo mientras se posicionaba para entrar en ella. Su eje se hinchó en la sensación de su centro húmedo toca la cabeza de ella. Cerró los ojos, tratando de asegurarse de que siempre recordaría la imagen de su impresionante ángel rubio desnuda debajo de él.

Candice extendió instintivamente las piernas más y miró profundamente a los ojos. Le llamó la atención no sólo el deseo y el hambre para él que vio nublada en sus ojos, pero el amor que podía ver tan bien.

Aflojó su virilidad en ella lentamente, un poco a la vez, deleitándose en la sensación de su cuerpo para adaptarse al tamaño de él. "Oh, Joseph," ella gritó a su penetración. Movió las caderas hacia atrás hasta que sólo la cabeza de su pene se quedó dentro, luego comenzó a empujar de nuevo en ella lentamente, maravillándose de lo caliente y apretada que era.

"A la mierda Candice..." Él gimió en su boca, incapaz de sostenerla. Ella le sentaba como un guante de cuero húmedo, suave y sedoso y firme. Lo llevó con facilidad, como si hubiera sido hecha para él. Ella era apretada y caliente, él encajando perfectamente, agarrando su polla como un guante de seda y haciéndole trabajar para adaptarse a toda la longitud en su interior. No importa qué tan resbaladiza y húmeda llegó ella estaba puño apretado alrededor de su erección estallido.

Cada vez que él se retiró, Candice casi gritó en señal de protesta, pero no hacerla esperar mientras él la penetró un poco más rápidamente con cada golpe. Ella enganchó sus piernas detrás de él y movió sus caderas como él alivió su camino de regreso dentro de ella. Inclinó la cabeza, capturando de nuevo uno de sus pezones completos en sus dientes. Fue recompensado por sus paredes interiores herméticamente él apretando, tirando de él más profundo dentro de su calor aterciopelado. Aumentó el ritmo de su empuje, la necesidad de estar en lo interior de su cuerpo con que pudo conseguir.

Candice respondió envolviendo completamente sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y moler su hueso pélvico con fuerza contra la de él. Su polla se sentía maravillosamente contra la parte más interior de su coño mientras empujaba, aún más difícil ahora desde el nuevo ángulo.

"Joseph", Candice gritó cuando esta nueva posición le permitió llegar a lugares que no había soñado que existía. Le tomó sólo un momento para ellos encontrar un ritmo que les trajo cada más cerca del borde. Sus ojos seguían fijos en uno de otro como Klaus se sumergió en su más profunda con más fuerza.

Luego se desaceleró durante un tiempo, sin querer su placer o su para terminar demasiado pronto. Él se burlaba de ella con movimientos largos y lentos, y vio como su rostro se hizo más ruborizada, sus ojos oscuros y su rostro contorsionado en el placer. Ella le igualó en sus movimientos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir la necesidad de hundirse de nuevo en su duro y rápido. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne sobre sus hombros al sentir su orgasmo inminente comenzar de nuevo profundamente dentro de ella. Sintió los inicios de la misma, así como él aumentó sus movimientos para que pudieran llegar a ella al mismo tiempo.

"Joseph", Candice gritó su nombre, cuando el orgasmo destrozando la tierra, lava a través de ella, temblando violentamente, apretando los músculos con fuerza sobre él. Virilidad de Klaus latía dentro de ella, llenándola con su esencia, mientras observaba todo su cuerpo se tensan, el cuello doblado hacia atrás. No pudo resistirse hundiendo sus dientes en el tendón expuesta de su garganta cuando ella llegó. Sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo de mantener a sí mismo, como el último de su semilla se derramó en su vientre.

_La mía,_ pensó para sí mismo mientras se derrumbó encima de ella, apenas recordando la necesidad de mover su cuerpo un poco hacia un lado para que él no la aplastara con su peso. Klaus comenzó a moverse, con miedo de aplastar a ella, pero Candice envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él con más fuerza."Eso fue increíble", aventuró demasiado efusiva, enclavado en sus brazos con el brillo después del sexo olfateando su piel.

La besó tiernamente en varias ocasiones, ya que ambos trataron de encontrar la calma después de la tormenta. Su pene se suavizó en su interior mientras yacían juntos tomando el sol en el resplandor de un mejor sexo.

"Te amo." Le susurró esas tres palabras de nuevo.

Ella pasó sus dedos por el pelo rubio rizado sucio. "Yo también te quiero."

* * *

><p><strong>hay esta el capitulo 5, espero que lo disfruten.<strong>

**los pines de este capitulo estan mi pagina de pinterest, el enlace esta en mi perfil**


	6. Chapter 6

**MAÑANA LLENA DE SOLPRESAS**

**KPOV**

Comencé a abrir los ojos lenta mente, pero los cerré inmediatamente debido a la luz del sol, que viene de las puertas francesas.

Extendí mi mano, esperando encontrar a una muy desnuda rubia a mi lado, pero solo encontré sabanas arrugadas. Abrí los ojos y mire alrededor de la habitación, esperando obtener alguna señal de donde podría estar candice.

Me levante de la cama, e hice mi camino hacia el baño.

Después de una ducha, y ya vestido, bajo las escaleras y me acerco a la cocina, donde escucho movimiento. Entro esperando encontrar a candice, pero era la señora jones, que estaba en la cocina.

"buenos días, señor Morgan, quiere algo para desayunar" me pregunta mientras revuelve unos huevos.

"no, estoy bien, pero me preguntaba, si sabia donde esta candice" le dije.

"si, dijo que tenía que buscar una sorpresa, que volvería a la hora del almuerzo" dice mirándome.

"y sabe si ella se llevo a Mia con ella" le pregunto, quiero pasar tiempo a solas con mi pequeña princesa.

"no, Mia está en el salón viendo una película" dijo como explicación.

Salí de la cocina y fui directamente a salón, al entrar vi a mi pequeña princesa, en su asiento de bebe, tratando de comerse su pequeño puño, no podía ser más adorable.

Camine hacia ella y la levante de su asiento de bebe, y me senté en el sofá con ella, de repente agarro mi mano y trato de comerse mis dedos y no pude evitar tomarle una foto.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Estaba en la sala de espera de primera clase en el aeropuerto, esperando a que llegara su vuelo, no puedo esperar para ver la cara de Joseph cuando la vea.

De repente veo una maraña de pelo rubio, que viene hacia mí y me da un gran abrazo de oso.

"estoy tan feliz de verte, no pude esperar hasta mañana para venir con los otros" dijo cuando por fin se alejo.

"me alegro de que cambiaras tu vuelo y vinieras un día antes" le dije mientras empezamos a caminar hacia las puertas del suv.

"y donde esta Joseph y mi princesa" dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

"lo deje en la cama desnudo, y Mia se quedo en casa" le dije con una sonrisa.

"Ok. Ahórrate los detalles pornográficos y como está mi princesa" me pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Ella está bien, muy contenta con su papi" le dije cuando james arranco el motor del Suv.

"Ok, me alegra oírlo" dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

Ya había alimentado y cambiando el pañal a Mia (bueno yo la alimente y la Sra. Jones le cambio el pañal). Cuando oigo el motor del coche en la entrada.

Poco después se escucha un par de tacones chocando contra el mármol. Candice apareció por la puerta luciendo fantástica, como siempre.

Se acerco y tomo a mia de mis brazos y comenzó a besarla en la mejilla.

"Hola princesa, extrañaste a mami, porque yo si te extrañe y también a papi" dijo dándome una sonrisa descarada.

"y dónde estabas, la señora jones dijo que estabas buscándome una sorpresa" dije agarrando los deditos de Mia.

"Ven y lo veras" dijo y comenzó arrastrarme hacia el recibidor que estaba vacío.

Me siento confundido, estaba a punto de preguntarle cual era la sorpresa cuando, de repente siento un golpecito en el hombro, escucho una voz, que nunca estuve tan feliz de oír.

"me extrañaste" dice y yo doy lentamente la vuelta y no puedo controlar el nombre que sale de mi boca.

"Rebekah" dije asombrado y muy feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>CLPOV<strong>

Le doy un golpecito en el hombro y le pregunto que si me extraño, debe de estar estoico, porque me llama Rebekah. Le doy un gran abraso de oso.

"veo que me extrañaste, aunque me hallas llamado Rebekah" le digo con una sonrisa.

"claro que te extrañe" dice devolviéndome el abrazo.

De repente candice entra por la puerta, sosteniendo a una Mia muy emocionada por ver a su tía.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Claire viene y toma a Mia de mis brazos, y comienza a besarla en las mejillas, yo me acerco a Joseph y me acurruco en sus brazos.

"está todo listo para el viaje" dice Claire mientras agarra los deditos de mia.

"Que viaje" dice Joseph.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

Están hablando de un viaje, no sabía que había un viaje.

"las vacaciones en Tailandia o es que se te olvido" dice Claire dándome una sonrisa.

"No se me olvido" le dije envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de candice.

"fue mejor que me decidiera a venir un día antes, no quería venir con los demás es muy irritante y muy incomodo especialmente con Phoebe y Paul dándose muestras de cariño" dice rodando los ojos.

La señora jones aparece y dice que el almuerzo está listo y todos procedemos al comedor.

Sorprendentemente el almuerzo fue muy normal, cuando terminamos Candice y Claire subieron las escaleras con Mia, creo van a ir de compras.

Estoy en mi estudio y abro el buscador en el iMac y escribo el nombre de Phoebe me aparece una _Phoebe Tonkin_ Y doy clic en el nombre y no lo puedo creer, aparasen muchas fotos de Hayley y ahora comprendo, ella es la que interpreta a Hayley.

Escribo el nombre de Paul y me aparece _Paul Wesley _y hago clic en imágenes y es Stefan, pero lo que no puedo creer es que Paul y Phoebe sean una pareja.

Definitiva mente este mundo se puso de cabeza Stefan y Hayley juntos. De repente soy sacado de mis pensamientos por el sonido de tacones chocando contra el mármol.

La puerta se abre rebelando a Claire sosteniendo a mia en sus brazos luciendo lo mas adorable posible con abrigo rosa, leggings jeans y mini medias rosas.

"pensé que se iban de compras" le dije.

"Candice se fue de compras, pero yo estoy cansada por el viaje y decidí quedarme para cuidar a Mia" dice sosteniendo la mano de Mia.

"Ok, amor" le dije.

"Estaremos en el patio por si me necesitas" dijo y con eso salió por la puerta.

Después de un tiempo salgo del estudio, y me dirijo a patio, muy grande. Veo a Claire meciendo a Mia en un columpio.

Me dirijo hacia ellas y Mia está muy emocionada por el balanceo del columpio, cuando Mia me ve da un grito emocionado, y Claire voltea a verme, sin dejar de mecer el columpio.

"Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí" dice con una sonrisa.

"Estoy feliz de que estés aquí" le digo viendo a Mia agarrar su mano.

"Ella es tan inocente y adorable, la quiero como si fuera mi sobrina" dice y ríe cuando Mia coge su dedo y se lo entra en boca, saca su iphone y le toma una foto.

"Si que lo es, nos es así princesa" le digo y comienzo a acariciar su mejilla.

"bueno creo que esta muñeca tiene hambre, porque está tratando de comerse mi dedo" dice y recoge a Mia de el columpio con su mantita, y comienza a caminar hacia la casa.

Cuando entro en la cocina, Claire sostiene a Mia, que está profundamente dormida en su hombro, me acerco.

"Creo que solo tenía hambre y sueño" dice mientras se pone de pie.

"Ven, yo la pongo en su cuna" le digo mientras le quito a Mia y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

"yo te acompaño y busco el monitor de bebe" dice mientras subimos las escaleras, hacia el vivero de Mia.

Cuando entramos acuesto a Mia en su cuna, y le acaricio la mejilla. Cuando doy la vuelta Claire esta parada cerca de la puerta con una cosa rara en la mano.

"Que es eso, amor" le pregunto.

"Es un monitor de bebe, sirve para saber si se despierta, es como un woki toki, pero no tienes que presionar nada" dice cuando salimos del vivero, me lo da en la mano.

"ten, voy a tomar una siesta en mi habitación" dice y con eso me deja solo en el pasillo.

Entro en mi estudio y comienzo a pintar.

2 horas más tarde, escucho la puerta del estudio abierta y Candice entra.

"te estuve buscando por todos los lados, hasta que recordé que a beses te escondes aquí, y supe estabas aquí" dice y se acerca.

"estaba aburrido, y vine aquí" le digo mientras me limpio la pintura de las manos con un trapo.

"Ok. Porque no vas, a la habitación y te pones tu traje de baño, y vamos a darnos un baño en la piscina" dice mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y me acaricia la nuca con las uñas.

"Ok" le digo.

"Adelántate tengo que buscar algo" dice mientras sale del estudio.

Estoy en una tumbona al lado de la piscina esperando a Candice, para venir a unirse a mí.

"Dime papi, lo adorable y linda que me veo" dice Claire detrás de mí.

Me doy vuelta y Claire está detrás de mí en su bikini y sostiene a Mia en sus brazos. Se acerca y me entrega a Mia y me doy cuenta de que tiene un bikini miniatura, se ve absolutamente adorable.

"Si princesa, te ves preciosa" le digo y ella comienza balbucear.

"y yo, como me veo" dice Candice detrás de mí.

Cuando doy la vuelta, estoy con la boca repentinamente seca.

Candice lleva un bikini Strapless muy revelador, negro con detalles de oro, se acerca y me da un beso húmedo en los labios, cuando nos separamos, nuestras caras están a centímetros de la otra.

"espera a ver lo que tengo para Tailandia" susurra cercar de mis labios y me da un beso casto en los labios, se retira y coge a Mia de mis brazos y se sienta en la tumbona del lado.

Ahora sé que estoy muy jodido y muy duro de solo mirarla, no puedo espera el fin de semana para que viajemos a Tailandia.

Saca una botella de protector solar y comienza a untarle a Mia en todo el cuerpo.

Cuando termina Claire se le acerca y toma a Mia y se mete en la piscina con ella.

"Me ayudas a ponerme protector solar" me dice y se quita la parte superior del bikini.

Si oficialmente, estoy tan jodido.

**HEY AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO, TAMBIEN SIGAN MI OTRA HISTORIA _LA VIDA EN LA PASARELA._**

**TAMBIEN REVISEN EL TABLERO DE ESTA HISTORIA, EL ENLACE ESTA EN MI PERFIL.**

**GRACIAS Y BESOS, Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LA LLEGADA**

**KPOV**

Actualmente estábamos todos en el comedor, teniendo el almuerzo, candice le está dando el biberón a mia que está en su regazo.

Todavía recuerdo esta mañana cuando le pregunte quienes eran los invitados sorpresa, pero también recuerdo su muy informativa repuesta.

_Flashback_

_Acabábamos de levantarnos, candice estaba en el vivero de mia. Cuando entre, candice tenia a mia en su cadera eligiendo la ropa de mia para hoy._

_Me acerque y tome a mia de su cadera._

"_podrías decirme, quienes son nuestros invitados sorpresa, que llegan hoy" le pregunte mientras jugaba con mia._

"_por alguna razón se llaman invitados sorpresa, es sorpresa, ahora cambiando de tema, ¿Cuál se ve mejor?" dice mientras sostiene dos vestidos uno azul marino y el otro de terciopelo verde esmeralda._

"_el azul, se ve bien" le dije._

"_Ok, entonces será el vestido Ralph Lauren. Ahora a vamos a bañar a esta princesa" dice y con eso termina la conversación._

_Fin del flashback_

"qué tal si vamos de compras" dice Claire levantando la vista de su teléfono.

"estaba pensado lo mismo vamos de compras" dice candice mientras le saca los gases a mia.

"por mi está bien dije" dije.

Después del almuerzo, estábamos todos en la parte trasera del audi suv, con dirección al centro comercial de Londres.

Después de estacional, claire estaba empujando a mia en su cochecito, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia las tiendas.

Después de 5 tiendas y más de 20 bolsas de compras supe que este viaje era un infierno.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas, y habíamos entrado en: Gucci, chanel, Oscar de la renta, pandora, tiffany, Armani, Prada, Louis vuitton, Dolce & gabbana, Michael kors, Dior, Alexander McQueen, Jimmy choo, Christian louboutin, Manolo blahnik, Ralph Lauren, Fendi, Roberto cavalli, Versase, Valentino, entre otros.

Por no hablar de las bolsa de compra con la ropa de mia, al final la última parada era victorias Secret.

"estoy cansado, podemos irnos" le pregunto con irritación.

"solo una tienda mas lo prometo, por favor" dice candice dándome los mas lindos ojos de cachorro que he visto.

"Ok, pero que sea rápido" le dije, en ese momento mia comienza a quejarse, al parecer quiere que la cargue. La levanto de su cochecito, y la coloco sobre mi pecho.

Después de muchos conjuntos de lencería y corsés y bikinis y babydolls, estamos haciendo nuestro camino hacia el coche, cuando noto a los paparazzi, tomándonos fotos a mia y a mí. Cuando tienen suficientes comienzan a tomarle fotos a candice y a Claire, que ahora se pusieron sus ray bans por los flashes de las cámaras.

"¿siempre son así?" le pregunto a Claire, ajustando a mia en mi pecho.

"son peores, pero están más calmados, esta es la primera vez, que ustedes sacan a mia, para que todos la vean" me dice Claire tomando mi brazo.

"¿a qué te refieres con sacarla para que todos la vean?" le pregunto.

"me refiero, a que cuando ustedes salen de compras, mia siempre se que en su asiento de bebe, nunca la levanta. Esta es la primera vez, eso explica porque ellos están tan calmados, nunca le ha tirado una foto fuera del set, hasta ahora, era una lástima que nadie pudiera ver esta preciosura" dice Claire agarrándole las mejillas a mia.

Después de un largo viaje en coche por fin llegamos a la mansión, Candice se fue con mia a la sala, Claire subió a su habitación, y yo estoy en mi estudio pintando.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Estoy en la sala, viendo a mia que se ve absolutamente adorable, saco mi iphone y le tomo varias fotos, en diferentes ángulos.

"quieres que suba estas fotos a instagram princesa" le digo voz de bebe, y ella comienza a balbucear y a mover sus brazos.

"tomare eso como un sí" le digo y subo las fotos.

Falta una hora para que llegue el vuelo de Phoebe. Así que, le digo a Claire que se quede con mia mientras yo tomo una siesta.

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

Cuando termino de pintar, bajo las escaleras, entro en la cocina y Claire esta dándole de comer a mia, me acerco.

"¿Dónde está Candice?" le pregunto a Claire, mientras me siento en frente de ella.

"dijo que estaba cansada y que quería tomar una siesta, está en su habitación" me dice.

"Ok, sobre estos invitados sorpresa, puedes decirme quienes son" le digo mientras observo a mia.

"Candice me prohibió decirte, así que no. Pero deberías ir a despertarla para que se quede con mia mientras tú y yo vamos al aeropuerto" me dice terminando de alimentar a mia y sacándole los gases.

"Ok, iré a despertarla, porque no me pasas a mia" le digo y ella me entrega a mia y subo los escalones hacia la habitación principal.

Al llegar abro la puerta sin hacer ruido, y me acerco a la cama muy despacio.

"crees que deberíamos despertarla, amor" le digo bajito a mia, que comienza a tratar de comerse su mano.

Coloco a mia en la cama cerca de la cara de Candice, y ella comienza a jalarle el pelo y metérselo en la boca, Candice gime y le da un manotazo a la mano de mia.

Mia comienza a quejarse y Candice comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Siento que me halan el pelo y doy un manotazo a la mano del intruso, cuando oigo a mia quejándose, abro lentamente los ojos para encontrarme su preciosos ojos azules a punto de llorar.

La recojo y la coloco sobre mí y comienzo a acariciarle la espalda, para tratar de calmarla.

"ya, princesa mami no lo hiso a propósito" le digo y consigo calmarla, pero vuelve a tratar de comerse mi cabello.

Me rio y oigo a Joseph riéndose también en la habitación, se acerca a la cama y se sienta en el borde.

"creo que a ella le gusta tu cabello" me dice acaricia la mano de mia.

"si le gusta, le gusta masticar todo mi pelo" le dije mientras trataba de hacer que mia dejara de comerse mi pelo.

"si, pero por lo que te he traído a mia, es porque Claire y yo vamos al aeropuerto y no podemos llevarla con nosotros" me dice.

Mia, ahora ha dejado de comerse mi cabello y ha enfocado su atención en el dedo de Joseph, es tan increíblemente adorable.

"bueno yo me quedo con esta princesa, así que adelante" le dije y regojo a mia y me levanto de la cama.

Antes de bajar las escaleras para ir a la sala, entro en su vivero y recojo algunos juguetes para entretenerla un rato mientras vemos tv.

Una hora más tarde oigo el motor del Suv en la entrada, he inmediatamente se que han llegado, regojo a mia y camino hacia el salón para recibir a nuestro invitados.

La puerta se abre y por ella entran Claire y phoebe, cuando Phoebe ve a mia me la quita de los brazos y comienza a saludarla, por la puerta entran Paul, Joseph, Daniel y su esposa Rachael y su hija Charlotte, Nina y Nate.

Daniel me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, Rachael me saluda con un beso en la mejilla, Paul y Nate me saludan con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y Nina me tira en un gran abraso de oso.

"que vuelo tan largo, no podía esperar para ver a mia" dice Phoebe que ahora esta pasándole a mia a Paul.

"si que era largo, todos estamos exhaustos quiero ir a la cama" dice Rachael.

"la Sra. jones les enseñara sus habitaciones" les digo a todos mientras tomo a mia de los brazos de Paul.

"Ok" dicen todos y suben las escaleras y solo quedamos mia, Joseph y yo en la sala.

"y te gustaron los invitados sorpresas" le pregunto a Joseph mientras nos dirigimos hacia el sofá.

"fue increíble, amor" me dice y me da un beso que poco a poco va aumentando de calor.

"OK, para recuerda que hay una niña con nosotros" le digo entre besos tratando de alejarme.

"Ok, pero cuando no haya niños, no me voy a contener" me dice mientras me da el último beso.

Cuando volvemos a mirar a mia, ella esta mirándonos fijamente, pero después sonríe.

Dios como amo a mi familia.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE REVISAR EL TABLERO EN PINTEREST, EL ENLACE ESTA EN MI PELFIL.<strong>

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**BESOS ;)**


End file.
